From Bugs to Boyfriends
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: So I had an idea that Kit would get Ty to tell him animal facts to help him calm down. on this particular occasion, Kit's sleep deprivation and Ty's curiosity mean that the conversation turns from bugs to their feelings about each other.


**So I had an idea that Kit would get Ty to tell him animal facts to help him calm down. on this particular occasion, Kit's sleep deprivation and Ty's curiosity mean that the conversation turns from bugs to their feelings about each other.**

 **If there is something you liked/didn't like, let me know in the reviews. I plan on keeping this a oneshot, but should people want more from this, again let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

"Did you know there is a type of Butterfly in Africa with enough poison in its body to kill six cats Kit?" Ty asked. They had been lying on Kit's bed for a few hours now, not touching or anything, just lying next to each other, enjoying each other's company. It had been a few months since Livvy had died, and although Ty had gotten through the worst of his grief, but there were moments when it hit him that his twin wasn't there and he needed comfort. It would be over something small: he would find a clue in an investigation and would go to discuss it with Livvy, or would want to show her something on the computer only to remember she was no longer there. All the Blackthorns, as well as Emma, Cristina and Aline had soon realised that Kit had a way of helping Ty when he needed it (as he was not only Ty's friend, but understood Ty's 'difference' or as Kit called it: Autism) so would make sure the pair were left alone in a room whilst Kit did what he needed to do.

On this particular night, Ty had woken from a nightmare, had had felt agitated. His immediate reaction had been to go to Livvy, but had gotten to her door before realising that Livvy was no longer behind the door. That's how he had found himself at Kit's room, asking Kit for help. Help he was (as always) willing to give. Kit had sat Ty on his bed, and held Ty and had allowed him to talk about his nightmare, and Livvy until he had no more words to say. Ty had gone to leave then but Kit hadn't felt comfortable letting him go when he was still shaken from the nightmare, which was how they had spent the last couple of hours lying on Kit's bed with Ty telling him random facts about animals. It always made Kit smile to see Ty talk about something he loved.

"Well I do now" Kit had replied. There was a slight pause, before Ty spoke again. "I'm not boring you am I? People tell me that I tend to ramble about something as it interests me, even though the person I'm talking to has no interest" and Kit could hear the worry in the other boys voice. "Ty, I am interested. Honestly I am" he said, and it was true. To prove it, he decided to repeat some of the facts Ty had told him. "Before tonight, I didn't know that Honey Bees had been around for 7,000 years, or that a flea is able to jump up to what…200 times its own height. If I wasn't interested, those facts would have gone in one ear and out the other" he said, which caused Ty to frown slightly. "How can a fact go in one ear and out the other?" he asked, causing Kit to mentally kick himself for not only using a figure of speech in front of Ty, who didn't always understand them, but also for not having Jules's artistic talent and be able to draw a picture of the expression. Something Kit had seen Jules do on a number of occasions, and had admired him for.

"It's an expression. When you hear a piece of information – so 'goes in one ear' but you don't remember it, it does not lodge in the memory part of your brain, like it's gone through your head. Hence 'out the other side'" He explained. He felt a sense of relief when Ty nodded, acknowledging that he had in fact understood Kit's explanation. They lay in silence a bit longer before Ty just went, and Kit felt his eyes closing. As much as he wanted to listen to Ty talk, he was getting tired. "Moth's don't have stomachs" said suddenly, and Kit had a feeling he would keep talking unless he said something. "Ty, as much as I want this conversation to continue, could we maybe put this conversation on pause, at least until after I have slept, and I am able to concentrate a bit more?" he asked. Ty, it seemed, hadn't heard him. "There are 248 muscles in the head of a garden caterpillar" he informed Kit.

Kit just flung his arm over his eyes then. "Ty, it's 3 in the morning, please go to sleep" he said, not caring that he was basically pleading. "You can tell me more animal facts tomorrow" he added. It was then Ty sat up off the bed, and made to leave the room. Kit removed his arm then and looked at Ty. "Where are you going, I said go to sleep, not leave" he said. Ty's slight frown from earlier had returned. "I'm going to bed" he said, as though it had been obvious. Kit had felt disappointed then. "You can stay here, if you want" blurted out of Kit's mouth before he could stop him. "I mean, if you want" he then added, feeling awkward. Much to his delight, Ty lay back down.

"Why do you want me to stay?" Ty asked. He didn't like not knowing information, especially when it came to understanding his relationship with other people. Kit had lost count of the amount of times Ty had asked "we are friends, aren't we Kit?" and he'd confirmed that they were. Although more recently, Kit couldn't help but hear some disappointment behind the question, as though Ty anted more than friendship but didn't say it as he didn't understand it. Although, Kit thought, that might be because he himself wanted more, and was projecting his own feelings onto Ty's question: hearing things that weren't actually there. "Because I like you" Kit said simply, too tired to filter himself, to make sure he said the right thing to Ty. "Oh" Ty said, and then "but you've not asked me to do this before. Did you not like me before?" and the concern was obvious in his voice.

"I've always liked you Ty. At first I liked you as a friend, but now? I think I like you more than a friend, although I doubt you return the feelings, and I've probably gone and ruined our friendship" he said. And there it was all out in the open, and Kit, despite his urge to sleep, was terrified. "I think I do return your feelings Kit, but I saw you kiss Livvy, and realised you like girls. Anyway someone as amazing as you wouldn't want look twice at someone like me" he said, and Kit found himself laughing. "I kissed Livvy as she asked me to. She wanted to be kissed by someone, and I was the first boy who had come along that was both her age, and not related to her. But I have only seen Livvy as my best friends. Yes Ty, I do like girls, but I like guys as well. I'd convinced myself someone like me wouldn't stand a chance with someone as amazing as you" he replied, leaving them just lying in silence, processing what had been said.

"I like you, you like me, so what happens now?" Ty asked, almost scared of the answer. Kit rolled onto his side to look at Ty, and took one of his hands into the other, running his thumb over the other boy's knuckles. "Would you, Tiberius Blackthorn consider dating me, to be my boyfriend?" he asked, making Ty give him one of his glorious smiles. "Yes Christopher Herondale I would" Ty said, then yawned. "But I would also like to get some sleep" he said, which was how both boys ended up asleep in each other's arms. It had been Jules who had found them the following morning. He'd knocked on Kit's door to inform him breakfast was ready. When he didn't get a response, he opened the door to find Kit and Ty wrapped in each other's arms, he left as silently as he had entered, smiling to himself. Ty had been suffering since Livvy's death, so it was a relief to the older Blackthorn brother that Ty had found comfort in Kit, he had found someone who would love and care for him as his twin had once done. On passing Livvy's room, he paused slightly saying "Ty's happy now Livvy" before returning to put two plates of breakfast aside for when the two boys would finally woke from their slumber.


End file.
